Les Symphonies
by Nigihayami Haruko
Summary: In fate and destiny, we find something that we've been looking for. In every search, we find a new beginning, and in every new beginning, we find love. Previously known as La Symphonie de Amour
1. La Symphonie de Amour

Disclaimer: None of the characters nor song lyrics belong to me, I'm just a quiet dreamer, bringing the images in my mind to life.

La  Symphonie d'Amour, Opus 1

_I'm not unhappy _

_I just don't know why _

_My tears are falling_

Walking down the street used to be such a simple job. All you had to do was concentrate on placing one foot in front of another, and lo and behold, you'd find yourself at your destination in no time. Sometimes, when you've forgotten to tie your shoe laces, or when you haven't noticed that tricky bit of floor, you'd stumble and the entire process had to be re-evaluated until you can find your footing and repeat the steps once more. But today, it was vastly different. Other than the fact that it was cold enough to snow and give everyone a bad case of flu the next day, people were running out into the streets causing walking to become a hazardous effort, especially for Kamiya Kaoru. 

Make no mistake. It is not that she was anti-social or spiteful of company. On some occasion, Kaoru did love crowds. She loved the way you never had to think of where you're going, but simply allow the force of the jostling bodies to push you to some place. She also loved the way crowds can make you feel so much a part of that vast tidal wave of energy that seemed to follow the sea of people wherever they go. But most of all, she loved the way you could keep your mind at peace and blank in a crowd, the way all thoughts became a tiny buzz at the back of your mind when all you hear is the little whispers of voices all around. 

But today… today Kaoru was unhappy. She loathed crowds and wished more than anything else in the world, to find a safe haven where she can run away and cry. 

Because today, Kaoru just had her heart broken.

_Seeing you leave quietly_

_Your mind a thousand miles away_

Normally, the sea is a nice place to be. Seeing the gentle waves crash at the shore, beating its rhythmic drum-like beat, lending the beach a constancy that cannot be found anywhere else, it was there that Kenshin would find his solace at most times. Today was not much different, but unlike before, the salty sea wind brought not much comfort, instead bringing him painful silences and cold numbness that broke through his carefully crafted walls, pushing him to give into his initial urge to breakdown and weep.

"All I ever wanted…"

He could not find the strength to finish his sentence, the same way he never found the courage to march down the aisle and grab the woman he loved from the clutches of lifelong bondage to another man. 

He knew that she was never his to begin with, but why was it that she fitted so well with him? Why was it that her hand clasped his so firmly, why was it that her head seemed to fit so snugly in the crook of his neck and why, oh why, did she ignite such a passionate flame in him that he never knew existed before?

"… was to be loved."

_You've already left, so_

_I'll slowly find my way out_

Just as she alighted on the train, her tears came pouring out. Kaoru was never as grateful for the emptiness of the coach as she was at that time. _Thank Kami for irritating revellers and Countdown parties!_ She thought as she used the back of her hand to scrub the embarrassing droplets away from her face. She was Kamiya Kaoru, not just any 'ole weepy weak girl who broke down at heartache. _But I want to be. Her traitorous mind thought. _I want to be allowed to be weak, to cry just because he left me, to sob just because I want the pain in my heart to be translated to something more tangible!__

 However, just as quickly as the tears started, they stopped as well. Somehow, her body was made to with stand more than she thought possible. It was like how she automatically woke up at seven that morning despite repeatedly telling herself that she wanted to sleep New Year's Eve in; like how she promised her boyfriend that she would not disturb his peaceful slumber but could not help going to his place at eight thirty sharp per normal; like how she saw him with another girl in bed and despite how she told herself there must be a mistake she couldn't help the prickling feeling behind her eyelids. 

Kamiya Kaoru was a strong woman, but sometimes, strength was simply not enough, and this morning, she was given more than her fair share of pain. 

_Love leaves like a hurricane_

_Too hard to adjust_

_With no place to hide_

_I don't want to think_

_I don't want to think of you_

Trailing his dainty fingers on the rough surface of the rock, Kenshin let out a breath he did not realise he was holding. It was too soon - Much too soon for the hurt in his heart to be reversed and much too early for him to move on with his life. Using his knees to support his chin, Kenshin tried his best to concentrate on the seagulls soaring in the sky. If he thought hard enough, he could wipe out all trace of thought and find peace in the endless crystal clear sky. Maybe then he can erase her gentle smile, be rid of how much he loved the lull of her voice as it rose, rich in timbre and cadence and scratch out all thought that today, she was finally going to be someone else's. 

Eyes desperately following the movement of the seagulls, he marvelled at how they could soar so effortlessly in the sky, at how they could find comfort in something that they were born to do. Perhaps if he wished hard enough, he could be reborn as a bird so he could find some peace as well. As it is, he's already floundering terribly at being human, he probably was meant to be a blundering fool for the rest of his life.

"Please…"

The words came out before he thought of it. But please? Please what?

"… I… I want to be happy…"

His voice dropped to a whisper, wiping out all traces of emotion but that of grave hollowness and hopelessness.

"… just once."

_Take this chance_

_When the world does not notice us_

_Let me take you away_

_No evidence, no emptiness…_

Kaoru gave up. The train had probably stopped at over fifteen stops, but she simply sat. Other than the occasional sigh where she would turn around to glance at her surroundings and glare at the rare passer-by, her head would be down with her bangs covering the windows to her soul. There was a time she loathed to buy sun glasses because she did not believe in hiding the most beautiful of her features, and the pride of her father's. No, _Kaoru-hime_ had such breathtaking eyes that shielding them behind tinted glasses would be a sore disappointment. Now, she just wished she could wrench the sun glasses off the faces of those hippies to hide her pain. 

"This is the last stop…"

The announcement broke Kaoru out of her violent thoughts. It was time to alight, even though she did not want to, even though she did not know where to go. Pushing herself up from her stupor and her seat, she grabbed her backpack and ventured out the door.

One step ahead of another that was how she got there and that was how she was leaving too.

_Even if you're holding my hand_

_I'm not longer in your heart_

Kenshin whispered her name to the wind, hoping that it would find its way to her ears. Although he knew that she was no longer free to be with him, it did not stop him from wanting her to have the best the world could offer. _Love does not end just because it's not yours_. 

Suddenly, something flew out from behind him, giving Kenshin a sound whack on the head.

"Oro…"

Rubbing the heel of his palm on his bruised skull, Kenshin bent down to pick the 'weapon' up, holding it and examining how such an innocent looking child's toy could turn so deadly. 

"F=ma…" He muttered, for once hating Newton for coming up with such a dangerous formula that would probably explain the terrible lump that was forming on his head at that moment. 

"Gomen ne!!!" A childish wail came from behind. 

Kenshin turned around to face his assailant, not at all surprised that she stood all of five feet two inches. _It's the small ones that are deadliest. He thought comically to himself. Shaking his head to show that the bump was not as bad as they both thought, he assured her. _

"Don't worry, I'm sturdier than that!"

Peeking below her unruly bangs, the child stuck her hand out to push his hair out of his eyes. Noting his haggard visage, she gasped.

"You're hurt… I… I hurt you…"

Seeing her close to tears, Kenshin hastily turned away and assumed as gentle and care-free smile as he could, all the while assuaging her.

"What- what makes you think that way?"

But as innocent as she may seem, she was not immune to the waves of sorrow that was ignited from within the broken man in front of her. Taking a step forward, the little girl opened her arms and engulfed Kenshin in her embrace.

"You're crying. It's not even the happy tears that Okasan has when I tell her I love her. It's those sad tears… the ones that Otousan cries because Okasan is gone… is that what happened to you?"

Shocked more by her action than by her words, Kenshin buried his face even deeper in his hands, afraid that she would say the words that he kept hidden in the depths of his soul. 

"I wasn't married, but… the one that I love is gone too."

He could not help but admit to the suddenly solemn girl. It was as though she could understand his pain and sorrow although she probably was only ten. _Since when did age matter?_ Here he was, twenty three years of age, and just experiencing pain for the first time. 

_I don't wish to think anymore_

_It's time I just give up_

The air grew saltier with each step that Kaoru took. Turning her face towards the breeze, she took a deep breath, trying to inhale all the peace of the sea air and exhale all troubles along with it. 

If only troubles could be expelled that easily. 

Kaoru knew that in due time she had to let go of this pain and look towards a new day, but like this day, the last day of the year, she gave herself some time to look back, to reminisce before she finally releases herself from bondage to her private pain. _But would it ever heal?_

Walking pass the rows and rows of trees, the tangy taste of the sea breeze grew stronger with each new step she took. Kaoru never felt this much at peace before. It was rather strange that she was return to the sea, especially _this_ beach in particular since it was here that she held wonderful memories of lost love as well. 

"I wonder if it's still here…?" She murmured to herself.

_Wish that I have a rocket_

_So we could fly straight to heaven_

The little girl's embrace only tightened as she held onto the man's thin frame in her arms. She did not know the words to say, but was struggling all the same to comfort this stranger who needed her in some unusual manner. And though she did not know him, she only wished that she could do for him what she wished so hard to do for her father.

"You'll find love again, I just know you would. Someone so nice and kind like you would not be allowed to stay in the shadows forever! Otousan said that nice people get rewarded, you surely would!"

Kenshin smiled a wan smile at her words. How lovely it was to be young and hopeful once more! Perhaps he had found his reason for trudging unknowingly to this deserted beach – to find the little girl who would put a little more perspective in his life while removing the thorns from the thicket. 

Tightening his hold on the tiny package in his arms, Kenshin gently spoke.

"Your Otousan is a wise man."

_Slowly give me your hand_

_Release the turmoil in your heart_

As she turned round the bend, Kaoru quickened her steps. She was steadily approaching that same rock - The place that held only sweet and tangy memories for her, the same place which reminded her of lessons that she could find no where else but with that special someone who would learn from her as much as she did from him. _Who said that pain lasts forever?_

_I hope he really loves you_

_So I can finally let go_

They sat there for hours, the two of them. An odd couple really; one in need of the other for support through a tough time, the other simply hungering to give comfort. Kenshin did not know what possessed him to turn to this innocent sprite this day, but he was glad, nonetheless, that he did.

"Ne…" She tugged at his hand to get his attention. "Is this your first time to the beach? I come here all the time but I've never seen you here before."

Smiling at her, he brought his hand up to ruffle her unruly locks.

"It's my first time here, but I'd sure like to come back here more often to see you!"

Seeing her brilliant smile, he never knew how he could have lived without it all this while.

_This letting go of you_

_Is because _

_I love you too much_

The vast plains of sands greeted her like the solemn lover rising to meet the embrace of his lost love. Taking in a deep gulp of the tangy sea air, Kaoru tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. _Nothing's changed, yet everything is not the same. Smiling softly to herself, she was buried in memories that suddenly unleashed themselves from the depths of her mind. _

"I'm back. Okaeri."

_Foolishly still waiting_

_Thinking that you'll return_

Staring at the vivacious little sprite seated next to him, Kenshin came to a decision. Picking up a small piece of chipped rock, he starting carving words on the rough granite they were sitting on. 

All around, only sounds of the occasional seagulls crying out, the sea crashing to shore and the rough sounds of rock scratching rock was heard. Curiously, the girl turned her head to the careful ministrations of the strange red-haired man. 

"Ne, Oniichan, what are you doing?" She tilted her head slightly regarding his Prussian eyes as though she could dredge out his motives from him. 

Laughing gently to himself, Kenshin pulled her down to look at his masterpiece. 

"Something to remember this day by, so even in future, if we ever part, when we return to this beach, we'll never forget that we've met before. So that when I ever get sad one day, I'll remember that I've met such a wonderful person like you who reminded me that love still exists."

Grinning up at Kenshin's explanation, the little girl leaned on his shoulder in silent contemplation of his words, both written and spoken.

"I may not quite understand them, but I know that one day I will, right?" She frowned as though trying to give sense and reason to his words. Giving up, she smiled brightly at Kenshin. "But I'll never forget you Oniichan! Never! Never!"

Chuckling lightly at her declaration, Kenshin planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Ah, as will I, _chib-chan."_

_The secret lies in my arms_

_Where only you can hear_

_No else one will know_

_The warmth of your smile is an embrace_

Tracing her fingers lightly across the time-worn rock, Kaoru smiled at the words that seemed to speak to her heart. 

"Ne, I'm grown now. Do you know?"

She whispered the words out, cherishing each syllable as she prayed they would find their way to him.

"I think I understand what you meant that day."

Turning to face the sea, she sat herself down next to the inscriptions as she assumed the same stance that he did ten years ago. 

"_Lovers live and lovers die, _

_But Love lives forever._"

She quoted the words that she remembered by heart. All through the years, all this time, despite her hectic lifestyle and busy days, her encounter with that 'strange red-haired Oniichan' was never that far buried in her mind. She'll recall the strange conversation they had, reminiscing about the cinnamon scent he had when she embraced him in an attempt to wash away all his sorrows.

"I've never forgotten, not this meeting, not you."

The seagulls soared through the air, shrieking as they conveyed her words to the wind, leaving her with a strange sort of comfort. Somehow, she knew somewhere out there, he heard her. _Would it bring the same solace to him?_

"Ah… neither have I."

The voice sounded from behind Kaoru, as though it were right next to her. That rich timbre, that light resonance. _Was it…?_

Turning herself around slowly as though afraid it was just a figment of her imagination, Kaoru did not dare lift her eyes until the last moment.

_He looked the same. A little older, a little more tired, but still the same._

"Oniichan?"

She tested the word that was left behind ten years ago. It sounded so foreign yet so familiar on her tongue.

"You've grown a great deal, _chibi-chan_."

"Oniichan!"

Kaoru jumped off her seat, hurling herself at the startled Kenshin, sobbing into his shoulder, crying out for the relief she gave him so many years ago.

Though no knowing what has transpired to cause such a violent reaction from the little girl he knew so long ago, it shattered his very soul to hear her broken-hearted sobs. Raising his hand to smooth out her hair, the other reached to draw her closer to him as she eagerly lapped the comfort her gave so willingly.

Suddenly, everything seemed alright again, the sun rose higher into the sky as her cries died down and the two just stood there relishing the one thing they have been missing for so long.

_Lovers live…_

Soothing the world-weary woman-child in his embrace, Kenshin buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent that matured over the years. It seemed strange that he could no longer recall the love that he bore for that woman years ago, but he could never forget the face of the young faerie who stole his heart. Some things can never be forgotten though the rest are left behind in the pages of history.

_… and lovers die …_

Tightening her hold on the familiar stranger embracing her, Kaoru marvelled at the fact that she still did not know his name, yet his face was so deeply engraved into her heart. Her sadness at her failed relationship and the weariness of the living of everyday melted in his arms as he brushed his lips over and over again against the silky locks of her coal hair. He was everything he needed right now, and if he were to go tomorrow, at least she's had today.

_... But love lasts forever._

AN: **The italicised paragraphs are song lyrics from various songs**. I just popped in my Chinese CD and typed the translation in as I needed them, funny that they should fit the story, don't you think? The singers are mainly **Stephanie Sun and Jay Chou, if you want to know the specific songs, write the lyrics and I'll tell you. **

The title was called La Symphonie d'Amour because of the various song lyrics really. And the **words that Kenshin engraved on the rock** was not something which I picked out of thin air, unfortunately, I am not _talented enough_. It is a **quote I took from a ****Bollywood**** movie I watched. Yes! I watch Indian Movies! Great quote, don't you think?**


	2. La Symphonie Encore

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but the idea is. I've made some minor changes, but the rest of the story remains very much intact. Enjoy.**_

La Symphonie Encore 

_**One step, two step, three step**_

_**Looking up at the stars in the sky**_

A lone figure was perched on the large rock, his dark shirt juxtaposing the luminous sky as though daring its colours to bleed into him. Hands clasped over his drawn knees, the man rested his angular chin on them while staring pensively into the horizon. It seemed so near, yet so far away, as though he only needed to reach out a palm for it to rest within his grasp, still he knew it was wishful thinking. And dreams, like the horizon, always remained far and away.

_"Do you know what I love about the sound of the wind?" _

_She held on tightly to his hand, her braid occasionally whipping him as she turned her head from side to side, but he didn't mind, not at all. Her boundless enthusiasm for life drew him to her though he knew that one day was all they had. One day. _

_"What?" _

_He couldn't help but indulge in her, for all the smiles that she bestowed upon him, he would circle the world twice over to return them to her. _

_"They tell me secrets. Secrets that they would only share with me." _

_**Not thinking too much**_

_**It must be me who's misheard**_

_**misread**_

_**or mislead everything**_

Her feet dug into the soft sand as her slippers hung precariously yet firmly in her fingers. The salty air blowing through her locks, she kept another hand holding her bangs back. Smiling to the horizon, she was tempted to shout a greeting to it, surely something so pretty could be lonely some days too!

Today was a wonderful day for the emerald-eyed pixie who knew not what pain was, or rather, refused to acknowledge it and allow it to cripple her. Today, she was going to appreciate what -today- was for, and that is to enjoy life!

Humming softly to herself, she started a slow jog along the coastal lines of the shore as though cheering the horizon on, one day, just you wait, she would surely beat it!

_**All this while, the only thing I've**_

_**Wanted was your company**_

The waves crashed to shore in a rhythmic beating as old as time. When did they start this musical of theirs? Right after the Big Bang? Or did something happen to make the large expanse of water body before him gyrate the way it did? Perhaps a meteor? Perhaps an earthquake... Or perhaps, the Moon was always there, the way the Sun had always shone and will always continue to shine upon this Earth. But still, nothing lasted forever, did it?

The man mused as he stretched his lanky body down on the rock. Contemplating to himself, he rested his head on his arms which were folded behind him, shutting his eyes he willed all other thoughts out save the sound of the crashing waves that enveloped his entire being.

_"Ne, Oniichan, do you want to know one of the secrets?" _

_"Are you sure you can tell?" He raised his eyebrow at her, in such a comical fashion that he knew she would giggle, a sound he could never tire of despite hearing it the whole day already. And she most definitely did not disappoint him. _

_"Yes, they said that I can tell the person I love, and I love Oniichan!"_

Just hearing those words would make his day, until today, he could hear them.

_**Unknowingly, you've already left**_

_**Unknowingly, I've been following this rhythm**_

_**Only now do I know that it's another Autumn**_

_**Only now do I know that it's time to live again**_

Slowly, she picked up her pace, practically sprinting to the site. She could see it in the horizon. Its sight looming up in her peripheral vision as she stopped to admire the formidable formation created entirely by Mother Nature herself. Never has she felt so small, so minute despite the fact that she was -nearly- a fully grown woman. Then again, she was a pretty dimunitive sized person for her age and gender. She always blamed that on her pint-sized father, but her slim mother had some hand in her petite frame as well. Her eyes darkened at the thought of her parents as memories flooded her mind.

Staring up at the greyish-green structure in front of her, she pursed her lips, remembering what her father used to say about it everytime they brought her there.

"Grey-green, just like your eyes, the most beautiful shade of love."

She whispered the words to herself, testing them on her tongue as they rolled around her mouth, sinking straight into her soul. Those words were spoken by her father, the man who brought her up to be all that she could be, the man who taught her that it was never the strength of the body, but of the heart that matter, the man who gave her everything, and then some more.

Taking a deep breath, she breathed in the tangy sea air and squealed to herself, reminding herself of her promises.

"Otousan! I'm baack!"

'I promise to be strong.'

You insisted that I leave

But how could I forsake this?

"... Like your eyes, the most beautiful shade of love..."

He jerked up into a sitting position, craning his head to look for the source of that voice which broke the peace. Who was that? He would really like to meet such an optimistic believer.

_"Do you know what dreams are? Do you? They are like the little clouds in the sky!"_

_The little girl pulled him to his feet, dancing around as he found his mouth inadvertently tugging into a grin._

_"How so?"_

_"They float around, waiting for you to recognize their shape, and when you do, you can do anything!"_

"OTOUSAN! I'M BAACK!"

Then again, he might decide to pass.

_**Flowers fill the sky**_

**_And you're the reason for its fragrance_**

Putting her slippers back on, she trudged to the bottom of the familiar rocks. This was her favourite haunt as a child, and she had utmost confidence in herself that even in the middle of dusk, when all the light has escaped the land, she could find herself at 'their spot'. Years of climbing and finding the perfect bumps and curves would not fail her now.

Hiking her shirt sleeves, the woman-child proceeded to scale the formation as she had done so over the years.

A firm grip on the rough surface, a foot perching on the ledge, she soon found herself more than half way up. Stopping for a breath, she wiped the sheen of sweat on her forehead in surprise. It's been three years, but still, how could she break a sweat?! Grimacing at the palm of her hand which bore the tell tale perspiration, in a fit of puerility, she stuck a tongue out at it.

"I am _so_ still in shape! I'll show you!"

With those words, all signs of teasing and good humour left her visage as grim determination laced her features, bearing into her limbs.

'I promise never to lose sight of my dreams.'

_**I'm afraid**_

_**that my tears would fall**_

Shifting himself, he stood up, brushing himself off. She was climbing up the rocks if the grunts and occasional mutterings were any indication. Walking slowly towards the edge of the 'precipice', he stood gazing down at the vision that was climbing up slowly to where he was.

She was diminutive, though 'petite' would have been a nicer word to use, but he was never one to speak his thoughts out anyway, so whatever words he wanted to use, be it politically correct or not, was really no one else's business. Back on track, he found his vision curiously following her every move. From the time she started her ascent, to the time she stopped, sticking her tongue out at her own palm and pumping her arms in a determined action to tell her that she would not be beaten. Her spirit was admirable for sure.

Seeing her slowly make her way up, he found his thoughts drifting away to a sprite whose memory was awoken in the depths of his mind. Hasn't he met her before? Shaking his head of his thoughts, he proceeded to wait for her to arrive; things were surely looking up now.

_"The wind told me that even if Oniichan and I part, we'll always find each other!" She whispered into his ear, afraid that like all her other words, the wind would carry it away, away from this wonderful Oniichan, away from everything that she held dear. _

_Turning to her in astonishment, he smiled gently down at her. _

_"Yes, one day, when Oniichan and I can't remember today anymore, when we've forgotten, when we've lost... something, we'll find each other again, ne? Ne?" _

_He merely nodded his head, agape at the boundless wisdom she seems to hold within that tiny frame of hers. Even in his early teens, he never thought of such things. _

_"Surely, I'll always find Oniichan." _

_**Neither stubborn nor escaping**_

_**with no one holding us back**_

_**We can happily leave**_

The higher she reached, the more her thoughts drifted away. All she could see in the immediate distance was the grey-green, coarse texture of the rocks. She could barely feel them as she scaled the formation, all thoughts turning to the first time she arrived; to the first time she laid her eyes on the formidable creation of nature that was to be her second home.

The day was very much like today had been clear, endless blue...

"Like Mama's eyes." She softly whispered in the recesses of her mind as a flash of sapphire appeared before her mind's eye. If she closed her eyes, she could still see the laughing, sparkling orbs smiling at her.

Tightening her grip on the rocks, she remembered that day, many years ago, where her father left her down below, afraid to bring her up lest she hurt herself. She had pouted, complaining that he was treating her like the little princess that she actually was. Despite her protests, he merely laughed it off and told her that one day, she would be old enough to reach the summit. But being two and so small, her impatience drove her to tears that day.

Still, she ate her oatmeal everyday, forcing herself to grow stronger and wiser so that her father may bring her to the place where he proposed to her mother.

"A fairytale..."

She was not a fan of fairytales or myths, believing that they were merely there for the moral that they taught, and not truths that they revealed, but really, her parents love story was an unforgettable and moving story. A story of how two people, in the midst of the turbulent crowd of people and fate between them, had found each other. They beat the odds that they faced and forged a new beginning together. Despite love failing them before, they refused to allow love to dishearten them. Like they always say, 'you can lose faith in the people in the world, in the horrible happenings to everybody... to you, but don't ever lose hope in love'.

And she never did.

'I promise to always believe in love.'

_**A long time ago there was someone who loved you**_

_**but then the wind slowly blew**_

_**widening the distance between you**_

She was struggling, he could tell. Despite the fact that it wasn't too hard to scale, personally, it only took him ten minutes to reach the top, still, he was amazed that it took her such a short time to reach the final lag, where she was, within that span of time. She must be pretty fit and strong. He wanted to move down, to put his hand out and pull her up, but he knew how she might mistake him for an assailant. Dressed in his dark clothing the way that he was, anyone could take him for an assassin.

Still, he was surprised at his turn of thoughts. Help her?

Maybe.

_Grinning in the face of her determination, he tugged at her braid. _

_"And how do you know that you can find me?" _

_She merely smiled. _

_"Because I made a promise." _

_"What's promise?" _

_"It's a secret!" _

_**I'm falling from the precipice of love**_

_**too far with no way of climbing out**_

_**too fast with no way of reaching tomorrow**_

Darkness loomed in front of her as she gazed up into a blob of black.

A blob?

Curiously she stared at the figure which slowly sharpened from its original blurry edges to the silhouette of the man that was standing before her.. and what's that? An outstretched hand?

Staring at it, she shifted her gaze between his shadowed face, hidden by the rays of sunlight that came from behind him, to his hand. It took her a few minutes to register his intent, in between which he fidgeted a great deal. Was he that unused to the idea of helping people?

Feeling the tremor in his hand as she took it, she believed so. It was obviously not from her weight, for she knew, and was getting more aware of the fact, that he was bigger than her. And as he hauled her to her feet from the half crouched position that she assumed earlier, she was all the more conscious of the obvious disparity of their sizes... he was large!

_**Without you**_

_**I'm in such agony**_

"Ah... thank you."

She spoke up with such gratitude and genuine gratefulness that he couldn't help but smile back at her, unaware of his own actions. It has been such a long time since he has practiced using his facial muscles that it was most definitely a new experience for him. Still, witnessing the pure, unadulterated joy on her face from his lame attempt, he couldn't help but widen that grin a little more.

"You're welcome."

Neither spoke much, owing to the fact that they don't quite know each other, and also to the fact that she had long since scampered off to the other corner of the rock, bending down and peering carefully and closely to the surface of the rock, as though searching for something.

Raising an eyebrow in the face of her actions, he merely followed silently behind her, waiting to see what she was going to do next.

_"So you'd tell the wind's secrets to me but not your own?" _

_He tried to pull his face, but it was to no avail, not when she was gazing at him with such adoration and affection. _

_"Hai!"_

_**Without you, my soul lost control**_

_**The dark clouds descended**_

...Blowing me away

She meticulously smoothed her hand over the surface of the rocks, as though trying to find some trap door of some kind. Moving on all fours, she resembled an animal scrounging for food, really. But that did not stop her from searching.

"What are you looking for?"

His voice broke out behind her, as she could hear his footsteps nearing her, his looming shadow blocking the sunlight momentarily. Curiosity laced his tone as he crouched to her level, trying to discern whether she took after a weasel or a raccoon more. A weasel, he nodded to himself.

"Some carvings."

She had expected him to be contented with her words and leave after hearing them, but was pleasantly surprised when he remained in his position and started looking as well.

Her mouth agape, she merely stared at him as he went on all fours to find what she was looking for.

Concentrating on his search, he did not see the wide smile she flashed in his direction before lowering her gaze to continue her own search.

_**You call me a child**_

_**never explaining my actions**_

_**I think that you're the child**_

_**always needed explanations**_

"Forget it."

He could hear the resignation in her voice as she slowed her previously frantic and active search.

"The clouds are gathering, soon, it would be overcast."

Her explanation was sound, but he could hear the vast amount of disappointment mixed with her logical reasoning. She did not want to stop.

"But doesn't that mean that dreams are abound?"

He could not stop the words that spilt from his mouth. With her, it seemed as though he found that little girl once more. They shared the same bright eyes, though their hair length and stature do not match. Still, he could not help but compare them together in his mind.

"Excuse me?"

Shaking his head, he apologized.

"I'm sorry, just something that I heard before... it's... it's stupid, really-"

But she cut him off with her next sentence.

"Dreams are like clouds aren't they... Oniichan?"

She smiled up at him, tentatively and shyly, afraid that she has made a mistake. Plopping herself down, she sat down, leaning slightly backwards with her palm outstretched on the ground supporting her own weight.

"Ahh. They float around, waiting for you to recognize them..."

"And when you do, you can do anything!" She finished off with a little giggle, the same sound he had missed so much, even without realizing it. Launching herself into his arms, she enveloped him in a bear hug, pushing him off balance as he fell backwards lying flat on the ground.

_**Don't worry about me**_

_**I'll get along fine**_

The two of them lay on the rock, side by side, watching the dark clouds gathering as the wind picked up. Turning to her, he could not resist the grin that tugged at his lips.

"So, what is the wind telling you this time?"

"That I will find what I'm looking for, as long as I look in the right places."

Moving herself up, she turned toward him and rested her weight on her elbow, gazing down into his stormy eyes.

"How do you know that you can trust it?"

He smirked, recognizing the look in her eyes.

"It has never led me wrong." Tilting her head to one side, in the action that he so loved, she continued. "Hasn't it led me here, to meet you again?"

Turning serious, he regarded her, taking in the small pointed nose; the bangs that were always unruly and wild since childhood, the eyes that never failed to amaze and bear right into him.

"And how did you find me?"

Shaking her head, she refused to answer.

"You'll have to try harder to convince me to spill my secret!"

Pushing himself off the rocky ground, he used his free hand to pull her towards him as his lips captured her in an embrace that spoke of tenderness and great need, of affection coupled with desire. Pulling back from her glazed look and soft pants, he gazed at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Convinced?"

As she was opened her mouth, she stopped half way, her eyes snapping at attention. Scrambling up to an upright position, she crawled to the position behind him.

"Oniichan! Look!"

_**...quietly hearing you tease**_

_**seeing you sleep**_

_**until I turn old and grey...**_

He turned, bringing his gaze down to the carvings on the ground.

"Wha-?"

She laughed and cried at the same time, repeating the same phrase over and over again.

"I've found it, I've found it..."

Squinting his eyes at the words that were obviously put there by a hand of man, he tried to make them out, though the years of the elements' punishment and torture have eroded them quite a bit. Looking up at the ecstatic girl, he merely quirked his eyebrow. Getting the message, she made her way toward him as she recounted to him the tale of love.

"My father wrote this. He... wrote this when he first met my mother, although they parted soon after. But he came back every year to see this until one day, they met once more. Then, they fell in love, months later, he proposed to her by this site. They would return all the time, but not anymore. I wanted to come back, to see evidence... of their love."

Pulling her onto his lap, he read the words out loud:

"Lovers live, and lovers die, but love lives on forever."

Turning to her, he enveloped her in his embrace while he kissed her soundly.

"Your father was a wise man... Misao."

_**Back to back, make a wish**_

_**and if the stars afar can hear**_

_**it would surely come true**_

"Hm." She merely murmured, contented in his embrace. "Do you know?"

He turned to her, questions clouding his sky-blue eyes.

"Do you know how I can find you again?"

Shaking his head in dissent, he merely waited for her reply.

"I made promises and believed in them."

She simply stated.

"Because we have a chord tying us together, because we love each other, because we will find each other again."

Pulling him towards her, she rested her head in the nook of his neck, enjoying the warmth from him.

"...And the wind never lies, Aoshi."

Lovers live

And lovers die

But love lives on forever

A/N: There you have it, everlasting love. Bet you didn't expect Misao to be Kenshin's daughter eh? Well, in tune with the theme of fate and destiny, here's the sequel. Please, no more, I'm -so- not going to write another one.. at least not until inspiration hits, so please don't request for that. Other than that, please review! I'd love that so much!

Oh yes, and the song lyrics, as usual, are from many different songs, but entirely Jay Chou's songs this time. To Uenki, yep, I'm a Singaporean, that's why I'm such a Jay Chou fan!

Haruko


End file.
